


Hololive's new assistant/slave

by Weebtabix



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebtabix/pseuds/Weebtabix
Summary: Unemployed and desperate for a job, our protagonist finds a job opening within Hololive as an assistant. Assisting what and whom? He doesn't know, he only applied because the salary was really good but little does he know what crowd he is messing with. We can only pray for his wellbeing.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. New job, New me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on my fanfic. It's my first time a fanfic in three years and by no means am I good at it so I hope you go easy on me. Criticism is very welcome as I would love to better my writing ability and deliver better fanfics. Also I don't have 100% knowledge of all Hololive V-tubers so I might improvise things I don't know.

Today is the is my first day on my new job. I supposedly work as an assistant but an assistant to who and what will I be assisting in? I have almost no idea. The only thing I do know is that I’d be working under Hololive, an entertainment and talent agency for V-tubers. I didn’t really read the job description when I was applying as the generous salary was the only thing that caught my attention and I hit apply without a second thought. To my surprise I landed a phone interview. They asked usual job interview questions like ‘how did you find this job’ and ‘Why do you want to work with us’ and so on; I’m no stranger when it comes to questions like these so I breezed through them and answered with whatever would made me seem like a good honest worker. One question that did trip me up was ‘How much did I know about Hololive as a company?’ Other than knowing that they host V-tubers, I couldn’t think of anything else; my lack of research had caught up to me and I was forced to admit I knew nothing. The interview ended with that question and I fear my last response may have put a sizeable dent in the good impression I tried to make. But again, too my surprise I was accepted on the spot and was told to come in at my earliest convenience. 

So here I am getting ready for this for this job and finally ready to leave my unemployed status behind. I dress sharp yet simple with a white button-up shirt, black tie, black dress pants with leather work shoes; I figure this should make for a good impression although I do have my doubts about the job. In retrospect I should of researched more about my job and focused less on the money aspect but what’s done is done so I head out into the big open snowy world.  
I had written down the address the interviewer told me over the phone and entered it into my phone’s GPS. A 20-minute walk from apartment, a decent length. 5 minutes by bus as well but since it was snowing pretty heavily and because of that the buses came around a lot less often and I wasn’t bothered to wait for one but I also love a good walk especially through snow. so I decided to head out on foot, also it’s not like I’m on a time constraint, the person on the phone did say to come at my ‘earliest convenience’ so I shall take them up on that and have myself a nice leisurely walk to work. I live within a pretty urban area of my city so I am surrounded by a concrete jungle but I rather enjoy living surrounded by a bunch of tall buildings and loud sounds; I find it comforting, more so than an empty countryside. 

And so my 20-minute walk comes to an end with a two story ice white building at my destination, I’m pretty sure I’ve been around this area a few times before but I don’t think I’ve ever noticed this building, though it is a fairly unremarkable building so that’s probably why. Speaking of unremarkable, it doesn’t have any logo or anything showing its relation to Hololive but the GPS does say it’s this building. Looking around, there are no other buildings that look like they might be relating to Hololive so this has to be the one so I head into the building ahead of me.

Stepping through the double doors I come to a well-lit and nicely decorated room, plants, paintings, couches etc… Nice but nothing out the ordinary. At the end of the room is a large desk with a woman typing up a storm on keyboard. She then looks up to notice me and then gestures me over. Heading over I get a better look of her; short blue hair, blue ribbon and glasses. She really cute now I can get closer look at her.

“Nice to meet you. My name is A-chan and are you the one we called in for work?” The woman asked.

It took a few seconds me to realize that she was asking me a question, I was a little mesmerized by her looks and the fact that her name is A-chan, it’s gotta be like nickname or something right? No way it’s her real name. “Uh yeah I think so, This is the Hololive company building right?” I answer her question and respond with my own another question.

“That’s right” she stands up from desk, she’s kinda short. “Well if you don’t mind I would like to brief you on want you will be doing while working this job and then take you on a short tour around the building to familiarize yourself with the workspace 

I guess I’m finally about to learn about my job, a bit late to do but oh well. “Yes I’m ready” I speak confidently 

“Good I’ll start but asking how much do you know about Hololive?”

“I know it’s a entertainment company with V-tubers but that’s about it” I respond followed with a nervous laughter. Confidence already dwindling; My lack of research is showing.

“So you know nothing about the company or the job yet still applied?” 

“Uh yeah to be honest I saw the pay and applied because of that” Another nervous laugh follows, this really isn’t a good impression I’m making, especially towards someone who seems like they might be my superior in this job.

“Well that doesn’t matter, management picked you for the job because they believe that you would perform the best out of all the candidates” A-chan assures me. 

That’s actually nice to hear but something doesn’t sit to right with me after hearing that “But how would they know? I didn’t really answer any questions the brought my experiences up.”

“Oh they have their ways of knowing” A-chan winks and smiles at me.

That’s a little creepy.

“Joking aside, They picked you because they looked into your work history and saw it fit well with work you’ll be doing here. Also because you know so little about the company”

That last part struck me with confusion “How does that work out if I know less?”

“Oh you will see soon enough” she answers.

Before I can even think to respond to that comment she moves on. 

“Regardless your job is to support our talent however you can; doing anything they ask of and helping out in any way you can.”

“So just like a general assistant then? Shouldn’t be too hard then.”

“Most of the time it shouldn’t be hard” A-chan corrects me.

“What about not most of the time then?” I question, kinda fearing what she might answer with. 

“Again you see for yourself eventually” Flashing yet another smile.

Heaving a sigh, “All right I guess I’ll see when the time comes.”

“Ok then with the briefing done, I think it’s time to move on to the tour. Are you ready?” A-chan asks. 

“Yes I am ready to look around, lead the way”.

A-chan showed me around the first floor, a lot of small rooms with pretty high-end PCs, accessories and soundproofing covering every inch of the walls. I would of thought this was a high-end PC café if I didn’t know any better. The rest of the first floor aside from the computer rooms were quite normal, there was cafeteria, restrooms etc. All the things you’d usually find in an office building. We then headed up to second floor via elevator and was met with a large office space, many cubicles populated the half floor and other half what seemed to be a break area with a kitchen, large TV and many couches; looked pretty cozy actually. But something seems a little off. Other than A-chan, I did not see a single soul within the building.

“Excuse me A-chan, where is everyone?”

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that everyone has the option to work from home, including you. Usually around this time of year everyone prefers to work from home because of the weather but It gets a lot busier during other seasons though.”

“Ok fair enough.”

“And with the concludes the tour, any questions?” 

“I have one. Is your name really A-chan?”

A-chan lets out a short giggle “no no no, just a nickname. The talents usually give staff like nicknames because they might mention us on stream. Although I am curious to what nickname you would receive once you meet majority of our talent.”

“I hope it’s something nice or cool or a combination of the two.”

“I’m going to take a guess and say A-kun”

“That’s not cool at all” I rebut and A-chan lets out another giggle in reaction.

And with that ends my first day on the job. I didn’t really work today but it still was an experience. And I look forward to my new work life, who knows what can happen,


	2. Every idol's favorite idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I wanted to get this out within the a week of the first chapter but I foolishly didn't save at all when writing this chapter up and my computer crashed, taking the entirety of the 2nd chapter with it which bummed me out for a few days. But I think it may have been for the best as I feel this version is better but that's up you guys if you think it's good. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Second day on the job but this time I’ll actually be doing work, at least I was told that. A-chan told me to come into the office for the first few weeks to get a hang of my work and meet my colleagues and then when I'm familiar enough I can work from home and so here I am getting ready for work second day in a row. I figure it’s best to keep dressing professionally if I’m going to meet a bunch of new people so I throw on the same clothes I wore before (washed of course) and set out for work.  
Heading over to the office was no different than yesterday, just trudging through the snow. The office being no different either when I arrived though it does feel nice to head into the warmth of the building after walking a while in the chilling cold. A-chan once again is typing away at her keyboard and so I approach her.

“Morning” I stifle a yawn

“Morning. Still tired?” 

“Yeah I’m still a little a bit groggy, waking up and heading early really pains my frail night-owl body”

“Heh well you you’re gonna have toughen up that frail body of yours since your boss over has got a lot of work for you to do.”

“Wait you’re my boss now?”

“Well technically yeah. We’re within the same line of work and I do have seniority over you so it practically means I’m your boss”

“Ugh really? You seem like you’re gonna work me to the bone. Also your comments really make me dread taking this job.”

A-chan laughs “I’m kidding, if anything the girls are gonna be doing the bossing around.”

“Still don’t like that”

“Well it might get hard from time-to-time but this job has its benefits”

“Like?” I don’t think there is anything she can say that could make me interested or any more enthusiastic.

“The girls are super cute, like the cutest you will ever meet and you get the exclusive privilege of getting to know them.”

“Ok now you have my full attention. I am 110% interested again.”

A-chan smirks “Yeah I knew that would get you interested; everyone loves cute girls.”

“I couldn't agree anymore.”

“Although these cute girls would probably boss you around. A lot.”

“Well you know normally I wouldn’t let anyone boss me around too much but if it’s a bunch of cute girls doing it? I am willing to make an exception.”

“Oh am I not cute enough to boss you around then hmmmm?”

“Guh uhhhh” She totally caught me off guard with that and painted me right into a corner. 

“Look A-chan you’re cute, super cute, mega cute, one of the cutest in the world!” I see a faint blush appear on her cheeks “But there is some feeling I get about ya that makes me not want you to boss me around. You get what I’m saying?”

A-chan gives me a cheeky grin “Oh so you’re scared of me huh.”

“As much I hate to admit, yes. Even though I’ve only known you for a day, there is something I find fearful about you but I won’t tell you.”

“Ehhh why not?”

“Because you’d definitely use it against me!”

“You’re damn right I will. Smart thinking.”

“See what I mean, I’m perceptive enough to see your real motives. I got my eyes on you boss” I gesture.

A-chan lets loose a hearty giggle “I’m only yanking your chain but I do thank for calling me one of the cutest girls in the world.”

“No problem, my mum did always say I was quite the charmer” I flash a flamboyant pose.

“I’m sure she did A-kun.” 

“Hey I didn’t agree to that name.” 

“You will soon enough.” 

Before I could retort she switches the topic.

“Anyway bringing back the topic of cute girls, there is one waiting for us.” 

“What really?! Where?” I frantically whip my head around looking for this supposed cute girl.

“On the second floor. And you’re in luck because it really is one of the cutest girls in the world, aside from me of course” I have a feeling she not gonna let that comment go.

“Well what are we waiting for then? let’s get going!” I speak giddy with excitement 

I head to the door to the stairs to the second floor and open it “Ladies first”

“Well aren’t you quite the gentleman.”

“The gentlest man you’d ever find” I remark followed by another one of A-chan’s giggles.

While climbing the stairs I proc a question. “So is there only one cu- I mean two cute girls in the office today?” 

“Yup only me and one of the other talents.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Still at home because of the snow but we also haven’t told everyone about the new assistant hire so I’m sure when everyone hears about you, they’d be rushing down here to drive like a slave.”

“Okay being bossed around sounds fine but when you put it like I’m a slave, I don’t like it. I do have pride, even if it’s a little”

“I’m only speaking the harsh truth my friend.”

“Ugh”

We reach the peak of the stairs. I open and head through the door first; I am no longer a gentleman, way too draining.

“There she is in all her beauty and glory, The one and only… Tokino Sora!” A-chan comments and points very enthusiastically towards the only other girl in the room. 

“I feel like those theatrics would have more of an effect on me if I knew more about her other than the fact that she’s super cute.” 

“Oh trust me, you’ll definitely understand once you get a good close look at her.”

“Well I’ll believe it when I see her properly” 

“I bet on it. Also I’m still surprised you still didn’t bother to look up anything about the girls at the company.”

“I would like to say that I didn’t do that because so I didn’t have any judgements or preconceived notions about them but really I was just lazy and just forgot.”

A-chan sighs “Well as long you’re not lazy and forgetful when it comes to work”

“Hey I’m the most hardest working person I know.”

“You must not know many people then.”

While flaunting my honest and hardworking nature to a doubtful A-chan, I hear footsteps approach beside me.

I only fully notice her when she begins to speak “Hello there. Are you the new hire?”

I turn to face her to respond but hot damn A-chan was not lying about her being cute, actually cute is one hell of an understatement: That fair immaculate skin, those ocean eyes, that flowing brunette hair paired with a toned body clothed in an incredibly charming blue sleeveless shirt and vest then complimented with a skirt. It’s almost as if I’m looking at a- “Goddess.”

I only realize what I said out loud when A-chan speaks up. “Told you so.”

Oh this is incredibly awkward, Tokino-san still presents a friendly smile, seemingly unfazed by my odd compliment but I on the other hand want to run away and crawl into a ball forever; I’ve never been so embarrassed.  
“Well I’m going to get back to work. I’ll let you two get know each other.” A-chan flashes a grin in my direction.

Oh A-chan please don’t leave, my first impression is in tatters and I’m too ashamed to make a second impression. But alas A-chan doesn’t heed my voiceless request and departs from the conversations and the room. I have a slight feeling she did that on purpose.

While I’m mulling over my failure, Tokino-san is kind enough to break the ice. Ahh what an angel.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Tokino Sora but I’m sure A-chan had already told you that”

“Oh yes nice to meet you” I respond still trying to compose myself.

“And you’re A-kun right? A-chan gave you a cute matching name” Tokino giggles. 

“Oh but don’t worry I do know your actual name, it’s just when at the office most of the girls including me try use nicknames for the staff for the sake of their privacy.”

“Huh ok that makes a lot more sense, I thought A-chan was just making fun of me but giving me that name.” 

Tokino lets out another giggle, she’s absolutely adorable. “A-chan loves to joke around but she gets the work done at the same time.” 

“I see. Thank you for telling me Tokino-san.”

“Oh please you don’t need formalities! From this day fourth we’re coworkers, so we are on the same level. So please call me Sora.”

“Ok I got it Sora!”

“That’s what I like to hear hehe."

“So Tokin- Sora, you’re a V-tuber correct? What do you do? I’m sorry I don’t know too much about this profession.”

Sora clasps her hands together. “I would be more than delighted to! I am basically an internet idol. I sing, dance and entertain like an idol but it’s on the internet.”

“Oh simple then I thought” I am still rather nervous talking to her.

Sora comes out blunt “Are you nervous?”

“Eh you could tell?” She’s either a mind reader or it’s written all over my face “Yeah a little, sorry.”

“Oh no no you don’t have to apologise, I was just wondering; it’s just it’s a common thing for people to be like that around me.”

“Huh what does that mean?”

“I mean that people tend to act very formal and reserved when interacting with me, especially for the first meetings. It’s just I kind of saddening. People often put on me on a pedestal and distance themselves from me because they don’t believe they have the ‘privilege’ of acting casual with me is what I’ve heard. It makes me feel lonely because they don’t need any of that, I’m just a normal person who wants to get along with everyone. I am not better than anyone because of what I do, I am just like everyone else but I wish could get that out there but I don’t know how.

“Hmmm”

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Sora bows repeatedly “I didn’t mean to bore you with my problems when we just met and I must have seemed very obnoxious. I am so so sorry it’s just that- Huh are you crying? Oh no are you alright? Did I say something to offend you?”  
Sora seems completely frantic right now, a complete shift from how composed she was before but that doesn’t bother me one bit. I wipe away my tears and put a hand Sora’s lean shoulder.

“Sora” 

“Ye-yes? Sora looks completely confused right now.

“You are so strong. To be dealing with such turmoil makes you so incredibly strong and I’m so glad you’ve told me about this because now you don’t have to go through with alone. I may have just met you but I am here for you. I will be the most casual person with you’ve ever met. You can be the most normal person ever.” I use my other hand to fist pump “Mark my words my friend.”

Just by looking her face I can see Sora is in complete bewilderment. I can understand why; poor girl probably never expected help but don’t worry Sora I am here for you till the end.

Sora finally snaps back “Than-thank you I guess?”

“No problem! It is my job now after all and also I would like to apologise for how I treated you at the start, I was so insensitive but don’t worry that will never happen again! Rest assured.” 

There’s another silence but this time it doesn’t feel awkward, rather I feel some sort of maternal instinct towards Sora, maybe a little weird to feel that towards someone I just met but I can’t help it. I want to help and care for her in any way I can. “So is there anything else I can do for you my friend?”

Sora is still suffering a little from shock “Eh uhh nothing I can think of right now but I have to go now”

“Oh to stream?” 

“Yes that’s right! I am cutting it close but I really wanted to meet the new assistant.”

“I’m honored that you made time for me. Thank you. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you need any help.” I say that but I don’t even know if she knows of any way to contact me.

“Likewise! I’m excited to work alongside an eccentric person such as yourself.” Sora bows for the last time and turns to leave.

I wait for her to leave the room before I start talking to myself. “Ahhh she seems like such a lovely girl.”

“I told you so.”

“Waahh! Who’s there?” 

“Who else?” A-chan comes out from behind a cubicle.

“What I thought you went downstairs to work.”

“I lied. I wanted to see what would happen if I left you alone with Sora.”

“I knew it.”

“But man you sure eccentric as she said. You flipped a switch from nervous wreck to overly confident man.” 

“I can’t help it. I’m a very emotional person and her little story really made me feel for her; made me forget about all my worries.” 

“Well that’s a good thing. It seems we picked the right person for the job.”

“You’re damn right you did! I’m gonna be the best assistant that ever lived, after you of course.”

“Trying to butter me up huh? It won’t work on me but I give it to you that you’re decent at it.” 

“I’m telling you my mum doesn’t lie.”

“Heh, Yeah sure. Anyway I did do a little work. That work being I informed everyone about your hire and gave out your contact information so don’t be surprised if you receive a few calls from unknown numbers. Other than that I say you’re about done for the day. You can head home if you want.” 

“So I’m guessing the office is gonna start looking more lively then huh? Well I look forward to working with you then A-chan.”

“Actually we’re not gonna be working together as much unless you’re helping Sora.”

“Huh aren’t you an assistant like me?”

“Only to Sora.”

“Wait so how many people do I assist then?”

“51 idols excluding Sora.” 

“Ugh that’s kinda daunting.”

And with that comes the end of my second day. Definitely not how I expected but it did raise my spirits for the days to come. I think it will be fun? I hope. Please.


End file.
